The present invention relates, in general, to etched-facet photonic devices, and more particularly to improved etched-facet photonic devices and methods for fabricating them.
Semiconductor lasers typically are fabricated on a wafer by growing an appropriate layered semiconductor material on a substrate through Metalorganic Chemical Vapor Deposition (MOCVD) or Molecular Beam Epitaxy (MBE) to form an epitaxial structure having an active layer parallel to the substrate surface. The wafer is then processed with a variety of semiconductor processing tools to produce a laser optical cavity incorporating the active layer and incorporating metallic contacts attached to the semiconductor material. Laser mirror facets typically are formed at the ends of the laser cavity by cleaving the semiconductor material along its crystalline structure to define edges, or ends, of the laser optical cavity so that when a bias voltage is applied across the contacts, the resulting current flow through the active layer causes photons to be emitted out of the faceted edges of the active layer in a direction perpendicular to the current flow. Since the semiconductor material is cleaved to form the laser facets, the locations and orientations of the facets are limited; furthermore, once the wafer has been cleaved it typically is in small pieces so that conventional lithographical techniques cannot readily be used to further process the lasers.
The foregoing and other difficulties resulting from the use of cleaved facets led to the development of a process for forming the mirror facets of semiconductor lasers through etching. This process, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,368, also allows lasers to be monolithically integrated with other photonic devices on the same substrate. It also allows wafer-level testing instead of cleaved bar testing that reduced cost of manufacturing. This work was further extended and a ridge laser process based on etched facets was disclosed in the IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, volume 28, No. 5, pages 1227-1231, May 1992. However, FP and DFB edge-emitting lasers fabricated using etched facets could not be closely packed because of the interference of the laser output from a front facet of laser to the back facet of the adjacent laser that would distort on-wafer test results. The solution has been to space out lasers, leaving wasted space between adjacent lasers. For example, for a DFB laser, this wasted space is on the order of 100 μm that significantly reduces the number of useful laser chips that can be produced from a given wafer.